


wRoNg

by KrazyKeke



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Family, Black!Reader - Freeform, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Marriage, Insanity, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Joker is his own warning, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Mysticism, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Organized Crime, Person of Color Reader, Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert, Smut, Soulbonds, Soulmates, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, twin flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/pseuds/KrazyKeke
Summary: What would you do out of love and self-preservation to protect your family? How far would you go to keep your secrets?





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

  
I always imagined that on my wedding day, I’d be marrying a man – or woman – that I loved. Like every little girl, I had my ideas for how big the event would be. This isn’t what I want. I’d rather be dead than spend another second being a pawn to this family…  
  
Knock-Knock! The brief knock was the only warning that you received before a handsome man of Italian descent with a head full of dark hair in a military buzz cut and olive green eyes entered. “Everyone’s waiting. Your father sent me up to make sure that you’re alright.” He leaned heavily against the door as he studied you. “…You just need to get through the vows. If you claim to be sick, I’ll back it up.”  
  
“Thanks Leo, but my grandmother traveled all this way and I can’t bear to disappoint her.” The words feel like bile in your throat. “It will be fine.” Standing from the vanity, you brush invisible wrinkles free of the outfit you were wearing. He says nothing else, but offers his arm and as you link arms, you’re struck by the contrast, his skin was tan but rough from years of hard-work, while you have a sandy complexion, smooth and tawny.  
  
“If you’re done staring, let’s get you hitched, princess.” Leo teased, and though you smiled, just a quirk of your full lips, instead of a chuckle, it was enough. He was convinced that you wouldn’t try and throw yourself off a balcony or pull a runaway bride stunt. As he led you down the stairs of the family mansion, through the halls and to a pair of double doors that would lead outside, carefully unwinding his arm from yours just as the aforementioned doors opened, revealing the transformed backyard.  
  
  
  
If it weren’t for the occasion or even for another person, you might have appreciated the lengths your mother had undoubtedly underwent in order to make this horrible day a pleasant memory, especially on short notice.  
  
“Come on, honey. Daylight’s burning.” Tall and broad shouldered with salt and pepper hair, his skin an umber shade, similar to the rich, dark color of the earth itself, your father represented an imposing image to those who didn’t know him. Part of you wanted to snub him, ignore his pleading (e/c) eyes so similar to your own, but that wouldn’t be right. It was his fault that you were in this bizarre and scary predicament and yet you couldn’t forget that he was still your father, he had done his best to provide for his family by legal and illegal means all these years and by the grace of God, hadn’t gotten caught. Until someone got jealous. Until someone decided to get drunk at a certain club and snitch. “Y/N, I am so, so sorry–” He tried to explain but you shook your head carefully, not wanting to mess up the hairdo.  
  
“As you always taught me, Daddy…” At the end of the flower petal trail, you could see a shock of vibrant green hair. “You made your bed, now lie in it.” Not bothering to wait for anymore excuses or promises, you stand in front of the platform, directly across from the groom, but avoiding eye contact. It was easy enough to ignore the bribed priest as he droned on and on, and you hadn’t realized that you’d zoned out until he got to the part about rings.  
  
Opening your mouth, you try to tell him that there weren’t any but your Grandma Ellen shouted, “I have them! I have the rings right here.” Hobbling at a pace that she likely deemed fast but was a snail’s crawl to onlookers, it was painful to witness and your father sighed, “Mom, Ma, just…Just let me – Ow!” She objected to his gentle touch to her elbow and smacked him with her cane. “Just give me the rings!” Now your father was irritated.  
  
“Thief…THIEF!”  
“What the hell is wrong with you?! Did you take your medicine?”  
“Somebody call the po-po! This ugly ass boy tryin’ t’ steal from me!”  
“I’m your son!”  
  
While security (plus your father) tried to remove Grandma Ellen from the area, calm as can be, a pretty, sepia skinned, short woman walked over with the matching rings. “Let’s hurry this up, please, Earl?”  
  
“Of course, ma’am.” Clearing his throat, he used a white clothe to dab at the sweat on his forehead. “Do you, Mr. Joker, sir…” Discreetly, you rolled your eyes. “Take Y/N to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, from this day forward and to the end of all days. Until death you part?”  
  
“I, uh…” There’s a pause and irritation filled you. Looking up, you catch him run his tongue over his silver grill. Unconscious habit, maybe? “I guess I do.”  
  
As the priest just stared at him incredulously for a moment, your mother grew impatient and snapped, “He means yes. They both want to get married or we wouldn’t be here. Get on with it, Earl. Ellen is ruining my garden!”  
  
Guess your garden is more important than the fact that you’re ruining my life. Reaching out, you take the man’s ring from your mother and raised an eyebrow, staring at the tattooed male, glancing at his ring hand then back to his face.  
  
He flashed a teasing grin, chuckling creepily. “You sure you want this, little girl?”  
  
Resisting the urge to roll your eyes again, you glance at the spectacle your family is making. “Are you sure you want this?” You parrot back. “This isn’t just once. This is pretty much all the time, whenever we all gather.”  
  
J raised hairless ‘eyebrows’ and then reached out and took the other ring. Together, nearly at the same time, you both slip the rings onto your respective ring fingers. But then something freaky and really weird happened, your hands snapped together, in a clasped position. Squiggly lines appeared on the rings and you swore that you heard someone, man or woman is unclear, chanting in a foreign language. The voices were getting louder and louder and louder. Just when it became unbearable and you were about to scream at the voices to stop, suddenly it was silence.  
  
“It worked!” Grandma Ellen’s smug and awed voice broke that bubble of silence and returned you to the real world. Looking up at J, your heart nearly stopped because he looked furious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Get on Your Knees by Nicki Minaj ft. Ariana Grande and watching the movie Baby Boy. No regrets.
> 
> From now on, warnings can be found at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter One**

**~**

“Okay, wait a minute–” That’s the most you’re able to get out before J is wrenching his hand forcefully from yours and sends you sprawling to the ground. The breath is knocked out of you from the fall but if there’s pain, it’s pushed to the side in favor of humiliation. Struggling to get up again and damning the dress to hell because it’s making movement limited, you willingly accept the outstretched pale hand and grunt as you’re tugged to your feet.

“Thank you.” You breathe with gratitude but as you try to move past the tall and slim male in a grey suit, he stopped you. “What are you doing? Move!” Heart leaping up into your throat, it’s with belated realization that you understand this isn’t one of the security’s staff members that guards the family mansion.

“Ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you to stay here.” The brunette male said in a calm tone. Lifting the bottom of the dress a little, you foolishly try to run past him. “Ma’am?! Ma’am, please stop…Stop!” He grabs you around the waist and you can’t even stop the small scream, thrusting your elbow back and hearing the crack as the hit makes contact, he lets out a muffled grunt and tosses you to the ground again. For the second time, you’re on your back and vulnerable, and you don’t like it. When you try to get up, the asshole shoved you back down again, hard, even kicking you in the ribs for good measure.

“Leo!” The desperate scream leaves your throat without your conscious permission as you writhed on the ground in pain.

As if summoned by your distress, Leo appeared like an avenging angel, grabbing your assailant by the scruff of his neck and twisted harshly, tossing his broken body to the side. “What have I taught you?” Before you can even answer the question, the dark haired male scolded you harshly, “Nuts, throat, eyes! Go for the most vulnerable places to take a man down and run like hell.” He impatiently helped you to your feet. “I can’t believe your father was stupid enough to have the wedding here.” He was walking fast and every step or two he took, covering lots of ground, you had to take maybe four more to keep up. “The Joker is entirely too unpredictable and for your grandmother to pull some witch-y magic juju shit like that? That’s a death sentence.”

He was panicked so you could let some of his comments slide but promised to take him to task later if the two of you made it out of this in one piece. “Where are we going?” Leo didn’t answer and now the two of you were entering the hedge maze.

The farther and farther the two of you got away from the mansion, the more it felt like a hand was wrapped around your heart and squeezing tightly. Once you exited the hedge maze after several winding, twisting turns, literally right in front of the mansion, where a car or two was available, the pressure around your heart became unbearable and your legs could no longer support you.

Everything went black.

The next time you opened your eyes, you’re in a familiar bed. Your bed. But there’s someone in it… Half turning, you barely manage to hold back a scream as you saw the Clown King himself lying next to you, ankles crossed, hands clasped over his stomach, staring up at the ceiling. “And the runaway princess is awake.” He turned his head and looked directly at you. “You know, I’m not, ah, fond of sharing my toys with other men, honey.” J said in a deceptively light tone.

You threw me away first. Swallowing down the sudden bitterness, pushing it aside, “Leo is my personal bodyguard. It is his job to protect me from anything he deems unsafe.” Left unspoken is the fact that J is the most unsafe thing there is. “There’s nothing sexual about our relationship.” You add, voice conveying finality. Joker says nothing, just stares at you intently with his deep blue eyes. Finally unable to handle the silence any longer, in the steadiest voice you can muster, you ask, “Did you kill them? My family?”

"We’re not discussing them right now.” J said simply.

Suddenly, you’re overcome with anger. Anger at your father, at J, at the whole situation. “It’s a simple yes or no question! ‘Yes, Y/N, I killed your family instead of honoring the promise that I made’ or–” His hand is suddenly grasping your throat, shoving you backwards and all of that fight went out of you as those eyes, cold as arctic winter now, glinting with madness, stared down at you.

“ _Careful_.” He bared his silver teeth as he growled the word.

“All that chitchat’s gonna getcha hurt.” Minutely, his grip tightened even more, further constricting your air supply. “If you ever disrespect me or try to run away again…” Tighter the grip became again and your eyes were starting to water. Just when you thought it was going to be over, he’d snap your neck right then and there, he abruptly let go, getting off of you. You greedily sucked in air, rolling onto your side and coughing slightly. Hands scrambled for purchase on the bedside dresser, fingers tightening around the alarm clock as J yanked you by your ankles. Blinking the wetness out of your vision, you smash it into the side of his face, ignoring his furious growl and kicked out at him with your free leg. “Let go of me, let go of me, let go of me, LET GO OF ME RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!” He hoisted you up, carrying you to the bathroom, ignoring how your flailing feet knocked over a picture frame or two and how your nails left deep gouges in the wallpaper as you tried to stay in the bedroom, get away, anything.

The bathroom is immediately illuminated with a subtle glow as soon as the two of you get inside. “Listen to me, kitten...” Joker tries to speak calmly but you’re too busy twisting this way and that, tugging futilely at the iron grip he has on your wrist. “Listen. To. Me.” The words are enunciated by the flat of his palm striking the bathroom door harshly, you can’t help flinching, afraid he’s going to hurt you more and hating yourself for that reaction, maybe even hating him a little too for making you feel vulnerable in the first place. “Do I, ah, have your attention now, or are you going to continue to wear yourself out, hmm?”

Humiliation burned your skin, making it hot. “Why don’t you just let me go? I hate you!” The words came out without consent but it was the truth more or less. Never had you been so mistreated and put through the wringer like today.

“I don’t like you very much right now either, princess.” Joker retorted coldly. “I don’t like being humiliated, lied to, or disrespected. But you and your little socialite family does all three in the span of the afternoon. There are consequences for that and some magic trick isn’t going to stop me from punishing you for getting out of line.”

“You’re the one who didn’t follow through on the deal. YOU attacked ME. And wait, what?” Though you were on a roll, gearing up for a severe bitching out, those thoughts derailed at the reminder of what your grandmother had done at the ceremony with the rings. Peering more closely at J’s tattooed neck, you notice that he has finger shaped bruises identical to the ones around your own throat. “Oh...my God...” The implication of what that means sends ice trailing down your spine.

“So you didn’t know your crackpot grandmother was going to pull this little stunt.” Before you can defend the elderly woman despite kind of agreeing with that assessment, J placed a hand over your mouth, stopping the tirade before it could even begin. “Make her reverse whatever this thing is.” He slowly let go, dragging a finger over your bottom lip. “You’ll do this teeny, tiny favor, right? For the both of us.” He breathed in your ear, the tip of his nose nuzzling the sore flesh of your neck and then he kissed the abused area tenderly. Without conscious permission, you nodded in a dazed fashion, and he growled softly, raising your hands high above your head. “Keep them there. Don’t move them, or I’ll stop.” Before you could question what the hell he was talking about, he was dropping to his knees before you and all at once, it felt like your heartbeat quadrupled and nearly ceased beating in your chest at the same time. Your eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and J, in the process of shoving up your dress just enough to pull down your underwear, looked up at you and smiled deviously.

“W-Wai--” The thought to ask if he knew what he was doing, because your ex lovers certainly hadn’t, fled your thought process as J’s tongue probed your depths while his nose brushed against your clit. Moaning loudly, you shifted slightly against the man’s face, which caused him to purr and you arched your hips, continuing to press against J. The green haired mobster’s lips fastened on your clit and he slid two fingers inside.

“Oh shit.” It was a miracle that you didn’t cause yourself brain damage with how hard you thumped your head against the bathroom door.

It was becoming increasingly difficult not to reach down and run your fingers through J’s hair. Trying to distract yourself, you bucked your hips, and J curled his fingers, making a come hither motion and that was it. Opening your mouth you try to warn him that you’re cumming but he seems to already know and keeps his mouth attached to your pussy, hungrily lapping at your juices until there was nothing left and then he kissed your folds, making you twitch. Slowly he stood up, there was barely any space between the two of you as it was to move, so yes, you could feel how turned on he was and his blue eyes were burning with lust and desire. There must have been a question on your face, something that showed your confusion, because he shook his head, running his hand through green locks.

“...Tonight. I want you tonight. You’re going to do what I want when I hold up my end of the deal and bring you the snitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please leave kudos, a review, or bookmark. I know people are shy about reviews but I do like to know if people are enjoying what I write. Okay, be safe everyone and see you later~!
> 
> Warning(s): Mystic-y stuff (again). Domestic violence. Mind games and manipulation. Power struggles. Smut (well it’s more like a lime with a promise of a full lemon).

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this series can be found on Tumblr. Due to computer issues, I'm posting things here.


End file.
